


Innocence of a Demon

by Chieripick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieripick/pseuds/Chieripick
Summary: There is so much more to Yugi and Yami Mutou than what meets the eyes. Years of lies and deception are soon to be uncovered, showing that a certain yami and hikari have more things in common than before.Originally posted on FF.net on December 12, 2003.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi





	Innocence of a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! I'm back with another story… Just got another idea last night and it wouldn't leave me ALONE! Grr… Anywho, moving on…
> 
> This is another Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover believe it or not. These crossovers just won't leave me be I say!
> 
> I know I was suppose to start a different idea from my votes from DCT but writer's block has happened on the winner of the poll. I should also be working on my entry for Zoo's contest but I got about half way through before writer's block hit again! Evil! Anywho, if I don't have my other entry finished soon I'll just enter this one in Zoo's Contest.
> 
> Anywho, once again moving on…
> 
> Disclaimer: Blah, blah. I own Yu-Gi-Oh! And Harry Potter.
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> And If you really believe that you are once again an idiot.
> 
> Warnings: OOC Yugi and Voldemort; possible dark Harry later on, possible threesome later on, deaths, and slash! Don't like, don't read. This is going to turn into an incredible twisted story with several pairings so if you don't like then shoo!
> 
> Pairings: Yami/Yugi Voldemort/Yugi
> 
> Possible Pairings: Draco/Harry Yami/Voldemort/Yugi (Maybe if I feel like it…) Yugi/Several Pairings
> 
> Rating: PG-13 to R for violence, language and sexual contents.
> 
> Timing: Year 6 for Harry Potter. 3-4 years after Battle City for Yu-Gi-Oh! Both groups are 16-17 years old.

~*~ Little Haggleton, The Riddle House ~*~

A large group of Death Eaters stood in a large circle in the Riddle House. Plain white masks covered their faces but couldn't hide the obvious discomfort that floated over the entire room. Dim candles were the only lights provided for them, adding to the eerie feeling. The room was completely silent except for the pained screams of the lone figure in the middle of the circle.

Lord Voldemort stood over them, his wand raised above them. His cold heartless eyes gave a satisfied glint as he lowered his arm.

Tom Riddle pointed to a Death Eater in the circle and motioned them to come forward. The masked figure responded quickly, taking a step toward their lord.

The Dark Lord spoke to him, loud enough for all of the others to hear before has walked back to his seat at one end of the circle, "Finish him."

The masked didn't need to be off for those around the single Death Eater to know he or she was smiling sadistically. Small pale hands reached into one of the pockets and pulled out, not a wand, but a knife.

The knife glinted dangerously in the candlelight; the handle was encrusted with dark blood rubies with ineligible designs carved across them. Dried blood stained the edges, sending a shiver down the Death Eater's spine.

The cloaked Death Eater stepped closer to the center of the circle, the knife hanging loosely in his or her hand by their side. A noticeable swat in their hips allured the Death Eaters.

A small murmur started through the circle about who the mysterious Death Eater was. Many could tell who one was by their stance or height or how they acted but this one… no one has seen before. Surely their Lord could not have missed a new member to their circle without the proper intuition?

The Death Eater walked silently over to the crippled figure before kneeling down. The knife ran against the bruised skin of the person, not enough to draw blood… yet.

The knife grazed the skin, taunting the man with death. The death Eater pressed the knife harder, drawing blood this time. The crimson liquid leaked from the wound, smearing over the pale hands that held the knife. The knife ran across the chest, hard enough to cut the fabric but only cause a small cut across the chest.

The Death Eater let out a feminine giggle as they continued to smear blood everywhere, drawing random designs in the skin. The Death Eater soon laid down on their stomach, legs kicking childishly in the air as they continued to torture the poor soul in front of them. Every few minutes a cry came from the poor soul, their life was a single thread that was slipping slowly away.

The left sleeve of the traditional black robe fell back, revealing the section of the arm where the Dark Mark was usually. Oddly, nothing was there; just more pale moon-kissed skin that was smeared with red blood that seemed to glow in the dim room.

The Death Eater watched silently, some ready to attack for the one in the middle did not bear their mark, while some others were transfixed. The Death Eater in the middle was acting as a child would, giggling gleefully as the tortured victim lost more blood.

The seconds passed slowly before the fallen figure stopped moving. Their eyes were closed and blood stained their robes. The Death Eater in the middle stood up happily, tucking the knife away in a pocket. Their robes were covered in blood as were their mask. They silently walked back to their place in the circles, ignoring the stares that followed him.

Voldemort stood up once again and with a simple wave of his wand and the dead body disappeared. He dismissed everyone until all that was his inner circle leaving a small group of about ten including the blood covered Death Eater. The Death Eaters all looked confused but knew better then to question their Lord.

The followed their Lord silently into the back room where it was brighter but not by much. They all removed their masks at their master's command except the blood covered Death Eater. Malfoy, Lustrange, Wormtail, Macnair, Snape, Nott were among those that were now unmasked.

Death Eater that had killed the man earlier stood on their master's left side, showing he had a high rank in the circle while Lucius stood next to him or her. Wormtail stood on the Dark Lord's right side as always.

Surprisingly, their Lord said nothing and continued with the meeting. "It seems that we are all here does it not?" he said smirking. "I have some… news for everyone here. As always what I say shall never leave your lips to another, even another one of my servants."

A quick swish of the wand and a young boy stood in Lord Voldemort's place. Brown locks fell in his face giving him the look of an 18 or 19 year old boy. His eyes were dark brown, almost black but just as cold. A smirk was across his lips as he spoke again, "It seems that I have managed to acquire a younger body once again thanks to a most… loyal servant."

He didn't say who this was but really didn't need to for at that moment the still masked Death Eater leaned against their Dark Lord and wrapped their arms cutely around the Dark Lord's waist, giggling innocently. Lord Voldemort smiled at the smaller one, allowing the other to cuddle closer.

Everyone gaped as at least one of three things ran through their minds, _'Did he just **smile**?!' 'Who the **hell** is that?' or _' _What the **fuck** is going on?!'_

Lord Voldemort returned his attention to his other Death Eater, "Now, back to what is important. Lucius, How is everything at the Ministry?"

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward slightly, "Things are going well, my Lord. Fudge is completely clueless as always and everything is in place for next week."

Voldemort nodded, "Very good Lucius. How is your son? You are aware that he is now old enough to receive the Mark, are you not? Another spy at Hogwarts will be useful."

Lucius nodded, "I was going to bring it up on the next meeting, my Lord."

"Good, bring him to the next meeting so we can discuss this more privately," the Dark Lord said while one arm wrapped around the small figure, pulling them closer.

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius said as he bowed respectfully before backing into the small circle once again.

"Severus, how are things at Hogwarts and the Order?"

Severus Snape stepped forward this time, and bowed before he spoke, "Well, also. Dumbledore still believes I am a spy for the Order. He is planning to move the Potter boy from his aunt and uncle's house back to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore still hasn't given me the exact location of the Headquarters though."

"Very well Severus. I trust you have the potion I wanted?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, My lord." He grabbed two vials from inside his robe, both were filled with a silvery liquid, and handed them to the Dark Lord.

Voldermort inspected both carefully before handing them to the small figure that was still attached to his waist. The small Death Eater gently took them and placed them in one of their robe pockets. "Very good, Severus. I'll be needing 2 more vials next time."

"Very well, my Lord. I'll have it ready in a month." The Dark Lord said as one of his hands moved under the small Death Eater's robe, causing another giggle to escape from their mouth.

Lord Voldemort signal Bellatrix up but was distracted when the small Death Eater tugged gently on his robe. The Dark Lord bent gently down, being eye level with the smaller.

The Death Eater nuzzled his neck and whispered something in his ear for only him to hear, "Tom, can you hurry up, please? You know I can't stay long and I wanted a little… time alone before I have to go."

Tom Riddle nodded slightly before standing back up, once again ignoring the shocked looks he gained from the other Death Eater. "That's all for tonight. I expect a full report by the next meeting though. I don't wish to be disturbed for the next few hours understand?"

The Death Eaters nodded before hurrying out of the room. Lucius Malfoy saw the masked Death Eater pull off their mask as he left but nothing else before the door slammed close behind him.

The Death Eater pulled back their hood, revealing a crown of black, blond, and red hair. Bright amethyst eyes blinked innocently as they pulled off the blood soaked robe revealing their leather-clad body. Glitter fell from their wild hair, falling onto his shoulders, as he wrapped his arms around Tom Riddles neck, pushing their lips in a hot kiss.

One hand wandered down, slipping inside the Dark Lord's robe, gently caressing the flash. They parted from the kiss, both panting heavily. The smaller wasted no time before he latched his lips to the older's neck.

"Yugi…"

Two figures sat entwined on black satin sheets; beads of swear covered their nude bodies. The 18-year-old boy gently stroked a blond bang on the younger before brushing it to the side.

Yugi Mutou snuggled closer to his older lover, gently nipping at the other's neck. One hand ran across Tom Riddle's abdomen, caressing the skin softly.

Tom sat up, earning a curious look from Yugi. "What's wrong?"

Tom smiled, trailing a hand dangerously low on Yugi's stomach, "Nothing, I just thought it would be best if we got down to business before we get too… distracted."

Yugi giggled and nodded, "Okay, well… Everything's pretty normal and all. No one really suspects that…" A smirk. "Dear sweet, innocent, little Yugi Mutou would do anything wrong. The old man is as clueless as ever before, he still thinks I don't know anything of the wizarding world." A snort. "Brainless fool."

Another smirk. "Which old fool?"

Yugi laughed, "Both. I'm just glad that I don't need a wand to use magic, Ministry can't even track wandless magic. Idiots."

"Very good, my pet. Now, I have a plan that will allow us to take Hogwarts, I just need to make sure Dumbledore knows nothing of your abilities." Tom said.

Yugi nodded, tilting his head innocently. Of course, we all know by now that Yugi is _far_ from innocent. "Yes, I'm listening."

Tom smirked evilly before bending down and whispering the plan in the other's ear. Yugi grinned once the other boy was done, pulling the other in a deep kiss. "Brilliant, Voldie-chan."

Voldemort scowled, "How many time do I have to tell you not-"

Yugi cut him off with a deep kiss, pushing the other back onto the bed for a little more… _playtime_.

Yugi lied alone on his bed, idly fingering one of his blond bangs. 'Re, could this get any more boring? How long does it take for an old man to sense a new student? I wonder what Yami is doing.'

Yugi blushed despite himself, 'How can I still blush every time I think of Yami? Yeah sure he's sweet, funny, handsome, and cute.' Yugi blushed again.

'Shit, I'm acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Maybe I'm more innocent than I thought.' Yugi snorted. 'Yeah right. Me innocent?'

/Aibou?/

Yugi jumped in shock /Don't do that! Jeez, just give me a heart attack or something./

/Sorry Aibou. I'm just worried about you, you've been really quiet lately. Someone didn't try to hurt you did they?/

'Yeah right, more like I hurt them.' /No Yami, I'm fine. I've just been… thinking./

The spirit appeared sitting next to him with a small flash of light, causing Yugi to sit up. /Are you sure, Hikari? I'm just worried./

Yugi cuddled closer to Yami, nuzzling his neck sweetly. Yami stiffened slightly while Yugi smirked inwardly. 'Didn't think I would be so forward would you, Yami? Well, I'm horny and you sitting their looking extremely hot is really not helping too much.'

/Aibou, stop before I-/

Yugi looked up innocently, blinking cutely. /Before you what?/

/Do this./ Yami leaned and caught the smaller boy's lips, flicking his tongue over them, begging for entrance.

Yugi smiled to him self as he felt Yami push him onto the bed, allowing Yami to trail kisses down his neck. Yami licked a small spot on his hikari's neck, tempted to bit harder but pushed the urge aside. One tan hand crept underneath the leather shirt, pushing it higher to reveal pale skin.

Yami kissed Yugi once again, wrapping his arms possessively around the smaller's waist as Yugi's hands ran through his tri-colored hair. One of Yugi's hands untangled themselves, moving lower on Yami's body before stopping the waistband of Yami's now extremely _tight_ leather pants. Yugi slowly unbuttoned it the pants while nipping gently at Yami neck, whispering seductive words of passion between breaths.

Yami collapsed exhausted on top of Yugi, beads of sweat covering his nude form. His eyes were closed in thought, Yugi's heavy breath barely audible in his mind. 'He's done this before. I know he has, I can feel it.'

/Who?/ Yami said through their mind link in a demanding tone. His eyes hardened noticeably as he looked at his hikari.

/'Who' what?/

/Who has taken you before me? I can tell you were not a virgin before this. Answer me!/

/Yami, what are you talking about. You were my first…/ Yugi trailed of expectedly. He had lied too many times before to know not to stutter or anything.

Yami growled low in his throat, threatening, /Don't lie to me Yugi. I can tell your keeping something from me. _Tell me!_ /

/I'm not lying! I'm telling-/

/Bullshit./ Yami stood up, his eyes burning with anger. He quickly dressed himself before slamming the door roughly as he left, leaving alone in the bed.

Yugi sat silently as he heard Yami walk into his own room before leaving the house. Yugi winced as he heard Yami slam the door shut. A small cry escaped his lips as he left a burning pain on his lower back. Lord Voldemort was calling him again and he wasn't very happy at the moment.

'Fuck, I'm in such deep shit now, with both Yami and Tom.'

A white fang glistened in the darkness as it gently pierced the smooth skin of the young female. A hot tongue lapped up the copper red liquid. Dark crimson eyes were concentrated on the form against him as it drained the rest of their blood. The young female slumped limply against the wall, dead.

Yami licked his lips for any more blood as he stepped back. 'I've almost forgotten what blood taste like. Yugi was my only link to complete sanity and to move away from being a child of the damned. My own light won't even tell me the truth.'

Yami turned sharply as he heard a noise. In a second a dagger flew from his hand and into the darkness behind him.

"My, my, pharaoh, are you trying to take me head off?" a voice said tauntingly.

"Maybe I am, tomb robber." Yami retorted as Bakura stepped out form the shadows. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough for me to see you suck that girl dry. I almost doubted the fact that you even remembered being a child of the damned. But it seems I was wrong?"

"That wouldn't be anything new though now would it?" Yami said with a vampire-ish smirk, allowing his white fangs to glisten dangerously in the moonlight.

Bakura growled but pushed backed the urge to throttle the pharaoh, "Hurry up, Marik is waiting for us in the park. Most likely stalking some poor little child. What fun."

Yami nodded, and disappeared once again into the shadows, leaving the dead body of Cho Chang behind.

Hundreds of miles away, Harry Potter paled drastically as he saw the font page on the recently acquired _Daily Prophet_ :

Ministry Worker, Arthur Weasley Found Murdered

**Author's Note:**

> * Note * Originally it was Remus that I killed off But I then realized that I had killed of Remus-chan! So I switched it to a Weasley. Also, if you are a large fan of most of the Weasley I umm... suggest you look somewhere else because one or two more Weasleys may be killed later on…
> 
> I finally finished! That took me like a week, a lot shorter than I had thought. That most likely stunk didn't it? Yeah… Well, this is pretty much my first try on writing anything Angst/Psychological/Supernatural. For those who have read my stories they are mostly Romance/Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/Fluff. Oh well, Zoo did say to try something new…
> 
> Anywho, I've decided this to be my entry for Zoo's contest but I will continue this later on.
> 
> Anywho, what so you all think. Do you want me to continue or just leave it like it is? Review and comments are always welcome! Flames may burn in hell as always!
> 
> l


End file.
